


Pole-Dancing

by thecheekydragon



Series: Leave It to Gwaine [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fic for Art, M/M, Modern AU, POV Alternating, Snoop Dog, Strip Tease, a neckerchief is a fetching accessory, buttons, double scotch on the rocks, loosen up your buttons baby, milestone birthday, pussycat dolls - Freeform, romance can be sexy, tight black boxer briefs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin should learn never to listen to Gwaine.  But every once in a while, listening to Gwaine turned out to be brilliant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pole-Dancing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ on May 24, 2012.
> 
> Sequel to [Suddenly Self-Conscious](http://archiveofourown.org/works/640753).
> 
> Companion fic for [art](http://waltzing-mice.livejournal.com/84326.html#cutid1) by [disco-mouse](http://disco-mouse.livejournal.com).

**

How Gwaine had ever convinced him that this was a good idea, Merlin didn’t have a clue.

“It’ll just be Arthur and a few friends, right?” he asked Gwaine (again), looking for reassurance to calm his rising nerves.

“Um, yeah,” Gwaine replied distractedly and it seemed to Merlin that Gwaine was purposely avoiding his gaze.

“Uh...Gwaine?” he inquired, starting to feel a tad anxious.

“What?” Gwaine said, now giving Merlin his most innocent grin. This usually meant trouble. “Just Arthur and a few friends, yeah.”

Merlin narrowed his eyes at his friend but said nothing. It wouldn’t be of any use anyway. Merlin had committed to doing this – for Arthur – and there was no backing out now.

“Got something sexy on under those?” Gwaine asked, pointing at Merlin’s loose jeans, accompanying his question with a teasing wink.

“Tight boxer briefs,” Merlin told him. “That’s as sexy as it’s gonna get. It’s a birthday party. At a bar. With friends. I’m aiming for PG not X-rated.”

Gwaine hooted in laughter. “Sure,” he said then handed Merlin a large square of red fabric. Merlin raised an eyebrow. “Put this on. It’ll look fetching.”

_Fetching?_

Merlin shrugged and Gwaine helped him arrange the fabric around his neck. It was definitely a new look for him – blue button-up shirt paired with a red neckerchief over jeans – but, as a regular model, Gwaine had more fashion-sense than he did, so Merlin would just have to trust him. Which was hard. Because Gwaine was also an instigator of epic proportions.

“Break a leg,” Gwaine wished, giving Merlin a decidedly mischievous wink before he exited to the main bar, leaving Merlin to wait – anxiously - for his cue.

**

When Arthur arrived at the bar, he was greeted by the manager who told him that Gwaine had arranged for them to have the “party area”, which turned out to be a sectioned-off area at the back of the bar. Arthur communicated that this was fine and directed his friends, more of whom had begun to show now, to the designated area. Leon, Percival, and Elyan had come with him. Elena had brought Mithian, and Morgana had caught a ride with Gwen and Lance. There was also Sophia and Vivian, each of whom had brought dates of the ‘strapping’ variety whose names Arthur had already forgotten.

But there was still no Merlin. 

Merlin had said he would probably be a few minutes late – some errand he had to run, he had explained, which Arthur had figured probably meant Merlin was getting his birthday gift at the last minute – but everyone had pretty much arrived – even Gwaine, who had come slinking out from some area within the bar – and there was still no sign of Merlin.

It was Arthur’s milestone thirtieth birthday. Where the hell was Merlin?

When he bothered to ask Gwaine about it, the handsome fashion model who was Merlin’s friend simply shrugged and said, “I’m sure he’ll be along shortly. Just sit back. Have a drink. Relax. It’s your birthday, remember?”

At the encouragement of his friends, Arthur took Gwaine’s advice, sitting back in one of the plush booths, a double scotch on the rocks that Percival had bought him in his hand.

“What’s with the pole?” Elena asked, pointing.

She was referring to the pole that was set just to the side of their booths, sunk into a small platform.

“This area is used for bachelor parties,” Gwaine explained and everyone nodded in understanding. Apparently the pole served as the centre of entertainment for those taking the leap into matrimony.

Arthur was just typing Merlin a text ( _where the hell r u?_ ) when the lights in the party area dimmed and a spotlight lit up the pole and its little stage. Very soon, Arthur didn’t have to wonder where Merlin was. Because he was right there. On the little stage. Apparently getting set to...well, Arthur wasn’t sure what Merlin was getting set to do.

A percussion chime was heard then the voice of Snoop Dog came clear through the speakers and Arthur watched in surprise and wonder as Merlin gripped the pole with one hand, dipped his body, and swung himself provocatively around it, setting up the anticipation of things to come much like Snoop Dog was setting up the Pussycat Dolls . The shirt came off first ( _“I’m telling you, loosen up my buttons, babe”..._ ) and Arthur found himself staring at the long, lean torso of his boyfriend’s exquisite lanky body. Merlin often complained that he was too skinny but Arthur found the boy’s lankiness sexy beyond words. Then the jeans were unbuttoned, unzipped, and shed, revealing clinging black boxer briefs. Arthur’s eyebrows shot up in appreciation and his jaw may have slackened a bit and then a bit more when Merlin kicked the denim to the side with an impressively dextrous foot. Merlin sometimes had trouble getting dressed in the mornings and yet here he was shedding his clothes like a pro. Arthur thought that maybe Merlin had missed his true calling.

Merlin proceeded to work the pole in his boxer briefs and – was that a neckerchief? – in tandem with the Pussycat Dolls’ [“Buttons”](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qTV7v4PuHos), his movements slow and seductive, his lithe body seemingly made for pole-dancing. 

Arthur stared. Really, how could he not? This was Merlin. Doing a striptease. And pole-dancing. In tight boxer briefs and a neckerchief. Arthur suddenly lost all ability to think. He kept his focus on Merlin, sweeping his tongue over his bottom lip as Merlin mounted the pole, swinging his legs up, subtly and seductively arching his back.

Oh dear God. Merlin was far more flexible than Arthur had ever given him credit for.

[ ](http://pics.livejournal.com/thecheekydragon/pic/001ys3q5/)

Gwaine suddenly leaned in toward him. “Fuck,” he said. “He’s really working it, isn’t he? You are a lucky bastard, Pendragon.”

Arthur knew he was. Merlin was all kinds of hot and sexy on an ordinary day but tonight...Merlin stripping and pole-dancing for him as a birthday present? This was a whole other level of hot and sexy.

It wasn’t too long before Merlin caught the attention of the other bar patrons. A number of them - both women and men – gravitated over to the party area to watch the show, a chorus of cat-calls and whistles expressing their appreciation. Arthur grinned dopily, an odd sense of pride filling him, making him want to shout out, “Oh yeah, he’s all mine!” But he kept his mouth shut and his eyes locked on Merlin.

**

Merlin was self-consciously aware that some of the bar patrons had been drawn to his little show and were whistling and giving up cat-calls as he did his thing, working the pole to the sensual beat of the music. And he was also painfully aware that there was more than “a few friends” gathered in the party area with Arthur, gawking witnesses to Merlin’s striptease and pole-dancing birthday gift. He was going to kill Gwaine. 

Suffice it to say, Merlin was rather glad when the percussion chime ending the song came and he was able to execute his “big finish” – his butt planted on the stage, legs scissoring the pole, forearms stretched out, hands gripping the smooth steel, head tipped back. The finish had been Gwaine’s idea and Merlin had thought it completely ridiculous but from the thunderous clapping and enthusiastic cheers heard, Merlin reassessed that maybe Gwaine had been on to something after all.

Despite this, Merlin wasted no time unfolding himself from his current position and stepped down from the little stage, collecting his shirt and jeans from the floor. He slipped on the shirt and quickly yanked on his jeans over his boxer briefs, leaving both unbuttoned. 

Arthur’s friends joyfully shouted out to him as Merlin made his way to toward the group.

“Good job, mate!” said Percival.

“Uh, that was quite a show,” added Leon. 

“Wow, Merlin. Just wow,” Elena expressed.

“Can we hire you to do a ladies’ night?” Morgana teased.

“I don’t think Arthur will go for that,” quipped Lance.

His cheeks began to heat at the compliments and he focused his attention on Arthur who was sitting back in the plush booth, a dopey grin on his face. From the look of it, Merlin thought Arthur had very much enjoyed his birthday present.

Merlin stood in front of Arthur then leaned in to give his boyfriend a hot, searing kiss. “Romantic enough for you?” he asked cheekily, climbing onto Arthur’s lap, straddling him. He wished he had kept just his boxer briefs on for better ease of movement but it was kind of draughty, though the heat currently emanating from Arthur was more than enough to keep him warm.

“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur breathed out, his attention focused on Merlin’s plump, wet lips. “That was hot. I want to take you home. Right now.”

Merlin chuckled. “I haven’t had a drink yet,” he protested lightly. “After that, I think I bloody well deserve one.”

“You most definitely do,” Arthur agreed, smiling. He fingered the fabric around Merlin’s neck and lifted his eyebrow.

“Gwaine’s idea,” Merlin said and Arthur grinned.

“I like,” Arthur said huskily. “But I’d like it even more if it was the only thing you were wearing.”

“How many drinks have you had?” Merlin asked, laughing.

“Just one,” Arthur told him and Merlin had to wonder if that was really the truth. Arthur seemed drunker than one drink. Maybe it had been a double. “You’re intoxicating enough, sweet thing.” Merlin chuckled. He was also uber-cheesy like that. In fact, the very first time Merlin had met Arthur, he had asked Merlin if he believed in love at first sight. And he had been serious. Well, mostly anyway.

Merlin grinned. “Well, how about we have some drinks and enjoy the party for a bit,” he suggested. “Then you can take me home and have your _other_ birthday gift.”

Arthur cocked an eyebrow. “Other birthday gift?”

Merlin nodded, grinning mischievously. He leaned in and whispered in Arthur’s ear, “The one where I’m wearing only this neckerchief.”

Arthur’s breath caught and his pupils dilated. He raised his empty glass and said loudly to his group of friends, “Let’s have another round and get this party started!”

Merlin tipped his head back and laughed, then slipped off of Arthur’s lap, heading for the bar. He’d buy Arthur’s next drink and Gwaine’s next two because he figured he probably owed Gwaine after all. 

**


End file.
